Revenge
by Bardess Akila
Summary: Slight SasuNaru, angsty, one shot. Not for those who want a happy fic. One word: Death. :( Summary sucks, story doesn't.


WARNINGS: Shounen-ai. I don't own Naruto or anything like that, or the song, that's "Tears" by X Japan. Good band, buy all their CDs.

Translations after the fic

* * *

I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You were my whole reason for living. And now you're gone, you're gone. You've left me all alone and now I've got no reason to live.

I loved you, you idiot. I still do. I still cry every night over you, it's been a year since... that day. A year. A stupid, worthless year. I gave up my quest. It's not worth it unless I get to see the look on your face when I become Hokage. But I gave up. I don't want to anymore, it's too painful... when I think of my old life, I can't stop sobbing. I can't stop crying into that stupid shirt you left at my house.

I love you. You knew that, because I told you. Over and over again and I know you acknowledged it because when I would hold you and say it... you'd tighten your grip on me.

I love you so much...

* * *

Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
Ima wa sugisatta toki no toi kakete  
Nagasugita yoru ni tobidachi wo yume mita  
Ikoku no sora mitsumete  
Kodoku wo dakishimete  
Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite

* * *

I'll dry my tears with love, and I'll move on... I have to. I have to live. For you. It's what you would have wanted, right? It's embarrassing, shameful... for me to be this much of a disgrace. How could I have become this... this... hopeless? All I want is for you to come back, to hold me, to hug me and tell me everything's okay. I remember... precious moments. So precious...

/ _The sun was shining brightly. It was a hot day in summer. I had fallen in the water after you pushed me, and I pulled you in with me. That was after we became friends, but before... before... that day..._

_You fell onto my lap, in the shallow water. We just stared for a few moments. Time passed slowly, I could hear your breathing and I swear, I could hear your heart beating against your chest._

_For a few more moments we stayed like that, just watching eachother, not knowing what to do. We heard Sakura's voice, and you jumped off. Not at all dishevelled or blushing, unlike me._

_"Idiot, you got me wet," You said. In that sarcastic, cold tone of yours... but I could tell it was said playfully by the way you looked at me._

_I glared, deciding to play along. "You pushed me in first..."_

_And you laughed, and we left it at that..._ /

I'm crying now, it's all your fault. For leaving. Why the hell did you have to leave, you cold son of a bitch! You promised... you promised...

* * *

Loneliness, your silent whisper  
Fills a river of tears through the night  
Memory, you never let me cry  
And you, you never said good-bye  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way  
But I never thought  
You'd trade your soul to the fates,  
Never thought you'd leave me alone--

* * *

I remember it so clearly...

/ _I was laying next to you, our arms encircling eachother's naked bodies, me pressed up against you. You held me tight and kissed my cheek tenderly. For such a jerk, you could be so sweet. So kind. I always knew that underneath all that sadness and hate was a wonderful kind of love and happiness._

_I was right. Just a smile from you could make everything all better. This time was no exception. You smiled that special smile, the one just for me... not a smirk, not a smile that showed your pity for me... a smile that held special meaning._

_I smiled back before hiding my face in your chest. "I love you," I said. You didn't tense up this time. Usually you do when I say that. Something was different._

_"Shut up, idiot..." he muttered tenderly. "I... promise I won't ever leave you," you whispered quietly. Your lips brushed against my ear and it tickled, but I refrained from laughing. "Even if something happens and we aren't together anymore, I'll always be here for you when you need me,"_

_Those were the sweetest words anyone ever said to me... I've never felt such love and happiness in my life. That moment could never compare to any other moment. I remember starting to sob, holding you tightly as I remembered my childhood. My life before we came together. You didn't tell me to shut up this time, you just held me and stroked my hair, my face, kissing my neck gently to comfort me. I was happy. I was content. I was loved._ /

See, you promised me. You broke your promise. Where are you now, when I need you most? Gone. That's where. Gone away, never to return. I'll never see your face again. I'll never be held by you again. Never. I'll never be loved, never feel that happiness again, but I'll keep living. For you. Because as much as I'd like to die right now, I don't want to dishonor you like that. You don't deserve that.

* * *

Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
Love everlasting fades away  
Alive within your beatless heart--

* * *

I'll always remember you. I know you can't love me anymore, because... you're gone. But I will always love you.

Always.

I'll dry my tears with my love, I'll dry my tears with our love...

It was supposed to be everlasting...

* * *

Nageraru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai kanashimi wo aoi bara ni kaete--

* * *

My tears are displaced, the wind blowing them off my face and drying them onto my cheeks. Somewhere, a blue rose is growing... somewhere, a red one is dying.

I'll dry my tears with our love.

* * *

Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite--

* * *

I promise. I'll dry my tears with our love, I'll stop crying and dry my tears with the love...

It's not over, I can still hear your voice, your sigh.

It's not over, I'll continue living. For you, Sasuke. I place a blue rose at your grave and smile a bitter smile. I should be happy that you loved me enough to throw yourself in front of that attack. You didn't get to kill Itachi. Instead, he killed you.

I know, for once... what it's like to be you. To feel such bitter hatred for someone... to know why you pursued him with such dedication.

I'll avenge you.

I'll dry my tears with love. I'll avenge you.

* * *

Owari.

Where do we go after we're separated  
Now that hanging question has passed  
On an endless night, I dreamt of a journey  
I gazed at the foreign skies  
and embraced the loneliness  
Tears always flow with the winds of time  
It's not over, feel your sigh.

xxDry your tears with love

Loneliness, your silent whisper  
fills a river of tears through the night  
Memory, you never let me cry  
and you, you never said good-bye  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way  
But I never thought  
you'd trade your soul to the fates,  
never thought you'd leave me alone  
Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
Love everlasting fades away  
Alive within your beatless heart

xx repeat

Tears always flow with the winds of time  
It's not over, blue rose from sadness

xx repeat

Tears always flow with the winds of time  
It's not over, feel your sigh.

xx repeat x2


End file.
